twtcabfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirius Black
Early Life (1960-1971) Sirius Orion Black, known more commonly as Padfoot, was born on October 4th, 1959 in Number Twelve to Orion and Walburga Black, who were second cousins. He was named Sirius after his mother's great-uncle and Orion after his father. He had one younger brother, Regulus Black. His best friend as a child was James Potter. While boarding the Hogwarts Express, on September first, 1971, Sirius ended up sitting in a compartment with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who would later become his roommates. He was then Sorted into Gryffindor House along with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Alice Fortescue and Emmeline Vance. Hogwarts Years (1971-1978) Sirius formed the Marauders with James, Remus and Peter and spent his first six years at school causing trouble and general mischief, and the Marauders are generally credited as the inspiration behind many of Fred and George Weasley's pranks. Sometime during their fifth year (1975-1976), Sirius Black began a romantic relationship with his classmate and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter also developed The Marauder's Map in early 1976, paving the way for a new generation of mischief makers. In June of 1976, just after his fifth year, he moved in with Rupert, Arya and James Potter after his family disowned him for being a blood traitor. Sirius, along with his classmates, graduated from Hogwarts in June of 1978. First War (1978-1981) After graduating from school in June of 1978, Sirius, along with the other students in his year, joined the Order of the Phoenix, run by Albus Dumbledore. Sirius Black was James' Best Man when he married Lily Evans in the summer of 1979. After the Prophecy made in 1980, James and Lily went into hiding, with Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper, as a result of the direct threat Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters posed to their lives and the life of their child. Sirius declined the opportunity to be their Secret Keeper, saying that the choice would be far too obvious and that it would only cause James and Lily to be in more danger. In July 1980, Lily gave birth to her first child (and first son), Harry James Potter, Sirius' godson. On Halloween in 1981, as a result of Peter's betrayal, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow, and James, Lily and Harry, all of whom were meant to die that night, survivedpieces of thoughts and hope. Post War Years (1981-?) Sirius participated in the resultant capture and imprisonment of Peter Pettigrew for the betrayal of James and Lily's location to a known serial killerlet's turn forever, you and me. James and Lily also had four more children-- Sarah Emmeline Potter (born February 1984), and the triplets-- Anne Marie Potter (born December 1984), Andrew Ryan Potter (born December 1984) and Matthew Nicholas Potter (born December 1984), giving Sirius an endless supply of children to accidentally drop from his motorcyclefeelin' invincible (i got all i need). Incidentally, he is not listed on any of their birth certificates as their godfather, as, due to relaxed anti-werewolf regulations championed by Frank Longbottom, James Potter and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin was allowed to be named godfather instead. Sources Category:People Category:Gryffindors Category:Class of 1978